Alvin Hawkins
"Guardian Of The Sky, Eagle Craft Ranger!" "Guardian Of The Jungle, Gorilla Craft Ranger!" "Guardian Of The Ocean, Whale Craft Ranger!" Alvin Hawkins is the Eagle Craft Ranger '''and leader of the '''Beast Craft Rangers. Bio Alvin Hawkins may be a tech geek, but his wits make a fierce weapon against Earth's alien invaders. What he lacks in physical coordination he more than makes up for in brainpower, and with his more socially savvy best friend Alex at his side, these two make the perfect team.He can get annoyed easily and doesn't take no for an answer. He often says you're gonna regret messing with us before fighting a monster and says told you gonna regret it after defeating a monster Ranger Powers Eagle Craft Ranger is Alvin's first and primary Ranger form which he accesses through the Royal Cube given to him by along with a portion of Hank's Humanimal power. Arsenal *Craft Morpher *Beast Laser *Eagle Slasher Zord *Eagle GuardianZord Beast Mode In Beast mode, Eagle Craft Ranger gains a pair of wings that grant him the power of high speed flight that can cover many city blocks. He also gains enhanced kicks, mimicking how an Eagle uses its talons to catch its prey, along with the ability to generate gusts of wind or light himself on fire like a Phoenix before slamming into an opponent. Arsenal *Craft Morpher *Beast Laser *Eagle Slasher Zord *Eagle GuardianZord ' Gorilla Ranger' Gorilla Craft Ranger is Alvin's second Ranger form which he gains thanks to the gorilla Humanimal, Gory, who transferred his Animalian power to him in order to save his life. Alvin activates this form by lifting up his visor, exposing a secondary visor underneath and changing the emblem on his tunic from an eagle to a gorilla. Alternately, Alvin can directly transform into Gorilla Ranger from his civilian form. Unlike Eagle Craft Ranger and the other Beast Craft Rangers' forms, the default mode of Gorilla Spirit is bypassed by the transformation which goes straight to Beast mode. As such, this mode is only seen during the beginning of the transformation. Arsenal *Craft Morpher *Beast Laser *Wing Slasher Beast Mode In Beast mode, Eagle Craft Ranger's arms and upper torso become considerably larger and more muscular; greatly boosting his strength and punching power. He can also blow hurricane force winds from his nose or swing from the Wing Slasher like a vine. Arsenal *Royal Morpher *Beast Laser *Eagle Blade Zord *Gorilla GuardianZord Attacks *'Gorillariat': Swinging on the Wing Slasher like a vine, Gorilla Craft Ranger lariats his opponent. *'Big Fist': Combining his energy with that of the other Rangers,Gorilla Craft Ranger manifests a giant fist from their combined Animalian power which he then smashes down onto the enemy. *'Beast Blast': After pressing the trigger on the Beast Laser to charge up its energy,Gorilla Craft Ranger shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Beast Laser's normal projectile but larger and more solid. Whale Ranger Arsenal *Craft Morpher *Whale Shooter *Beast Laser *Wing Slasher Zord *Whale GuardianZord Attacks *''Whale Finish'' See Also *Yamato Kazakiri - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuohger Comparison Page Category:Leader Category:PR Intellectual Archetype Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Fire-elemental PR Ranger Category:Non-Color Names Category:PR Non-Color Names